


April 10th, National Siblings Day

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Fury's Secrets [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Parent Nick Fury, but it will later, it's still part of the series though, or so i hope, this might not make much sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy keeps waking up in a nightmare/dream/different reality? At least Jane believes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 10th, National Siblings Day

Darcy wakes up with a start. She can still feel the hot breath of the destroyer as she struggles out of her blankets. She hurries to the small bathroom and splashes water on her face. The water is cold and slowly but surely her heart rate goes down to normal. "Get a grip Darcy. It's been months." She mutters to herself before walking back into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed. Her alarm tells her that it's still too early to get up and she lays back down with a sigh.

"Darcy?" She looks up to find herself in a children’s bedroom. She sits up, looking around and wondering if this is Jane's, Loki's or her own doing. "Darce." The sounds comes from downstairs so she gets up, finding that she's wearing pyjamas that she's never owned. She shrugs, figuring that it must be a dream, and pads down the stairs. "There you are, come sit down. Eat. You have 20 minutes before you need to get ready for school." She frowns in confusion and looks back down to see her breasts are nonexistent and when she picks up her spoon to use it as a mirror a young girl is staring back at her. She looks about 5 years old and she wonders if this is really a dream.

She eats her breakfast and then goes to get ready for school, thinking it's probably easier to go along with whatever is happening. She washes and puts on fresh clothes before going over to the bathroom, using the stool to reach sink and readying her toothbrush. When she's brushing her teeth she studies herself in the mirror. She is definitely still herself but just younger, still she remembers everything and she's never dreamt this before. Then her eyes widen and her hands still as she sees herself smile, she brings her hands up to her face to check, but her mirror image doesn't do the same. Her brush falls from her mouth and she wants to shout but then her mirror image waves and seems to be talking. It takes a few times before she can make out the words 'thank you'. She closes her mouth, feeling gobsmacked and then the image goes away and is replaced with her own again. She reaches out, feeling afraid to actually touch the mirror but she wants to anyway. "Darcy." The shout makes her stumble and fall on the ground, eyes closing at impact.

When she opens her eyes she's staring into her own face. "Wha-" She scoots back and the face, her face, frowns in worry. "Hi Darce, you scared me. You fell but I think you're okay." She startles when she feels a hand on her arm and she looks down to see her own hand petting her arm. She feels like she's going crazy and she closes her eyes. "Alex. Darcy. What happened?" Someone walks up from behind her and then her head is being lifted and something soft is laid down as a cushion. "Darcy can you open your eyes." She does as she's told and she looks into the concerned face of an elderly woman. "You may have a concussion but you're going to be fine. Alex," the woman turns to face her... mirror image or Alex as she's apparently called, "run home and tell your mother what happened, I'll stay with your sister." Darcy scrunches her nose as Alex gets up and takes off in a hurry. "I don't have a sister." She mutters.

"What's that dear?" She shakes her head, finding that it's dizzying so she closes her eyes again. "Keep your eyes open Darcy." The words sounds muffled and slowly the world goes black again.

"Beep. Beep." The insistent sound wakes her up and she throws an arm over her eyes. "No not again." She moans softly, deciding that if she doesn't see it, it's not happening. She feels fingers on her pulse and her arm is pried of her face. "Darce what's going on." Her breath stops for a moment because that is Jane's voice. "Jane?" She asks timidly.

"Yes Darcy it's me. What's going on? You're making me worry here." Knowing that voice too well she opens her eyes and peers at Jane. Then she quickly looks around, scanning the room and finding nothing out of place. "Must've been a dream." She mutters. Jane's hand comes over her forehead and she pushes it away. "'m not sick. Just dreaming." She says, still not entirely convinced that it was just a dream.

"Darce..." Jane is sounding hesitant and worried. "It's Thursday. I figured you needed a day off yesterday but when I realised you hadn't checked if I'd eaten..." Darcy's eyes widen. "What? Are you saying I've slept for 2 days? That's..." "Impossible." Jane nods, still looking worried.

"What did you dream?" Lost in her mind for she turns her attention back to her friend. "Huh?" She asks eloquently. Jane repeats the question and after a moment Darcy tells her the whole story.

Jane listens attentively and by the end of the story she's scribbling in her notebook. "Darcy this is amazing. I think you must have been in another dimension. Come on. Get up. We need to check you out in the lab, but if you can travel through dimensions that's great. Do you think you could take things back? You could go to Asgard and bring Thor. Not that this is all about him but still..." Darcy allowed the babble to sooth her as she slowly got dressed.

"I'm so not telling my dad about this." She mutters as she closes the apartment behind her to follow Jane, who's still babbling, to the labs.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this make any kind of sense? It's pretty different from what I've done in this series so far so I'm not sure if it fits but I thought I'd post it anyway.


End file.
